Wreck-It Ralph
"I'm gonna wreck it!" -Ralph Wreck-It Ralph is the main character of Wreck-It Ralph ''and an upcoming DLC character in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography I'M GONNA WRECK IT! Ralph was the villain of the arcade game Fix-It Felix Jr., living in the shadow of the main protaginist Fix-It Felix Jr., the one who got all the glory. Then one day he had enough, and went on a quest to prove that he was the hero material by winning a medal. Soon he lost his medal in Sugar Rush, and THE LEGACY OF WRECK-IT RALPH *''Wreck-It Ralph: The Video Game'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Disney Infinity'' Arcade Opening The arcade is in danger of the Polygon Man. Felix and Ralph are trying to protect the Nicelanders. Ralph soon hears that Vanellope is in trouble as well, and goes off from Fix-it Felix Jr. to save Vanellope, telling Felix to stay behind and continue to help out the Nicelanders. Rival Name: '''Sora '''Reason: TBA Connection: Both Sora and Ralph are Disney characters, and have multiple characters from the same genre in each of their worlds (Sora with other Disney ''movie characters and Ralph with other video game characters). Both also started on the opposite platform of the other and having a story based on the opposite of what they started on, Sora having started in a video game'' series with other'' Disney movie characters and Ralph having started in a ''movie with other video game characters. Ending Gameplay Ralph is a bit of a slow character, though he still moves faster than some of the heavyweights in the game. His attacks are powerful and give him a good amount of AP. center (Square Moves) *'Wreckin' Combo -' - A basic punching combo. *'Arm Thrust -' + - Ralph performs a roundhouse punch. *'Uppercut -' + - Ralph does an uppercut. *'Wrecker -' + - Ralph lifts up his arms and then slams the ground. *'Aerial Punch -' (Air) - Ralph does a single punch mid-air. *'Aerial Arm Thrust -' + (Air) *'Aerial Uppercut -' + (Air) *'Ground Slam -' + (Air) - Ralph slams onto the ground feet-first. center (Triangle Moves) *'Headbutt -' - Ralph does a headbutt. *'Outta my Way! -' + - Ralph charges forward with his arm-first. *'Clapper -' + - Ralph claps above his head, hurting opponents he hits in the process. *'Rapid Wrecker -' + - Ralph will punch the ground. Repeatedly press Triangle for more rapid punches. *'Aerial Headbutt '-''' (Air)' *'Air Outta my Way! -''' + (Air) *'Aerial Clapper -' + (Air) *'Dive Bomb -' + (Air) - Similar to Ground Slam, expect at a diagonal slant and fist-first. center (Circle Moves) *'Gun Slam' '-' - Ralph slams the opponent with his gun. *'Rifle Shot '- + (Tap for Rifle Quick Shot, hold to aim and release to fire (+ Any direction to aim) *'Upward Rifle Shot -' + *'Brick Throw -' + - Ralph throws a brick at the opponent. *'Triple Punch -' (Air) *'Leaping Jackhammer Punch Rush -' + (Air) *'Upward Super Punch -' + (Air) *'Double Fist Slam -' + (Air) (Throws) *'Super Throw -' or *'Super Uppercut' '-' *'Wreck-It Slam -' (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Super Fist Slam -' (Level 1): Ralph slams his fists into the ground, killing anyone caught in it. *'Cola and Mentos -' (Level 2): A pool of cola appears by Ralph, who jumps out of the way as a Mento falls in, causing it to shoot a stream of cola upwards, killing anyone caught in the blast. *'Cy-Bug Shooter -' (Level 3): The stage turns into Hero's Duty, with Cybugs everywhere. Ralph then grabs his rifle and can get kills from a first-person view. He can also shoot Cybugs to drop items, which other Cybugs can eat and attack players with. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"Let's wreck it." **"Let's get that medal!" **"Is it wrecking time?" *'Pre-Match:' **'"I'm gonna wreck it!" *'Item Pick-up: **"I can't believe I haven't broken this yet." **"Ooo! Shiny!" **"This should wreck quite nicely." **"All right!" **"Look out, I have non idea how to use this!" *'During Cola and Mentos:' **"Oh crud!" *'During Cy-Bug Shooter:' **"Let's do this." *'Sucessful KO:' **"Nice try." **"Not even Felix can fix that!" **"Wrecking, wrecking, just gotta keep on wrecking." **"Can you'' try'' next time?" **"That was too easy." **"Heck yeah!" **"Hey-o!" *'Respawn:' **"Now I'm angry!" **"I'm back!" **"Rraagh!!" **"Hey-o!" **"Why do video games have to be so violent and scary nowadays?" **"That was not cool." Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'I'm Gonna Wreck It!:' Ralph lifts his fists into the air and shouts "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" *'More Mud?:' Ralph randomly falls from the sky into a puddle of mud. *'Wall Breaker: '''Breaks through a wall and growls. *'You Moved My Stump!:' Jumps out of his stump and smiles. Winning Screen *'Move Over, Felix: Ralph is seen witn a medal around his neck, waving to the camera. *'''Can't Beat This: Jumps forward as a laser tries to kill him and gives a thumbs-up. *'The Wrecker has Wrecked:' Ralph slams his fist on a rock, which cracks up and breaks. *'Off To Sugar Rush:' Ralph hops onto the back of Vanellope's kart and they drive off. Losing Screen *If using Move Over, Felix: Ralph is seen in a puddle of mud sighing sadly. *If using Can't Beat This: Growls angrily. *If using The Wrecker has Wrecked: Ralph angrily punches the ground. *If using Off to Sugar Rush: A baby Cybug hatches and grabs Ralph's face, causing him to fall offscreen. Taunts *'Now I'm Angry!: '''Puts his hands up and growls. *'Wrecking Is My Job: Pulls out a small figurine, says "This is you", smashes it and says "And this is you after you met me." *'''Tapper's Lost & Found: Grabs a box from behind him and pulls out and throws away one of 3 items: **A Metal Gear Solid exclamation point **A Jak & Daxter Morph Gun (which turns into a Scatter Gun). **A BIOSHOCK ADAM Syringe. Costumes Wrecking Wear Ralph's default appearance. Alternate Colors *Yellow shirt, dark yellow overalls *Light blue shirt, dark blue overalls *White shirt, black overalls. Hero's Duty Armor Ralph's disguise while in the Hero's Duty game. Unlocked by reaching rank 10 with Wreck-It-Ralph. Alternate colors: *Purple armor *Dark blue armor *Brown armor Trivia *Ralph is the eighth 3rd-party character and the third 3rd party DLC. *Ralph is the second character from a Disney franchise, the first being Sora. **Ironically, Ralph and Sora are rivals. *While Wreck-It Ralph is his full name, only Ralph is written on the character select screen. **He is also almost always addressed as just Ralph. *Ralph is the first character to be in 3 games not to be connected to each other (Wreck-It Ralph: The Video Game, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed and Disney Infinity). Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Disney Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Playable Characters